


Under Cover of Blood

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anger, Asgard (Marvel), Betrayal, Bribes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Infidelity, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lies, Love for a Child, Manipulation, Mentions of Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Plans For The Future, Poor baby Loki, Salazar Slytherin Is Not What He Appears, Salazar is a creep, Slimy - Freeform, Sneaky Frigga, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Young Frigga, brief description of nudity, making deals, rudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: A married young goddess confronts a deceitful mortal wizard with the product of their union and shows him exactly what she is going to do about it.
Relationships: Frigga Freyrdottir/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Under Cover of Blood

“Salazar! Salazar Slytherin, you open this door right now!” the young Queen of Asgard whisper-shouted, pounding as loud as she dared in the dead of night on the door of the wizard’s private home. Summertime on Midgard was the only chance she was afforded to catch him away from that school he’d helped build.

A grumbling, yawning, swearing voice emerged from behind the massive, Olde English oaken door. “From whence you came, back thee go. I’ve no peace this night, wench, and no alms to give. Off with you.”

Frigga ignored the handsome wizard’s half-asleep rambling and barged right in.

“Oh. Oh!”

She brought a hand to her breast, the fingers fluttering there as she blushed and turned away quickly, eyes averted from the naked, debauched, passed-out form of a whore on the floor before Salazar’s hearth.

“OH – erm. Excuse me. I didn’t realize –”

It took all of those few moments for Salazar to pour a drink and clear his head, still muttering about pushy women, when he finally figured out who had paid him a visit.

“Great Goats! The night is late, and our acquaintance terminated quite permanently. Why do you force yourself upon my attentions?” he rasped over the harsh alcohol, forgoing the flask and downing it straight from the thick, heavy wood jug his highly alcoholic drink came packaged in.

Overcoming his uncouth mouth and company, Frigga steeled herself, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. It was now or never. The scoundrel had wooed her as surely as he had two of her handmaiden, three cooks, and five virgins when he’d stumbled upon Asgard. It was no wonder Odin cast him out. What a fool she’d been to fall for his false promises. He was like all the rest of the wretched mortal men. Once he’d gotten what he’d wanted from between her thighs, he was gone.

The young queen sniffed. In self-defense, although she could not forgive her infidelity, she reasoned it was normal to pine for the lures of the flesh, when one’s husband was always off to diplomacy or war. Especially a queen’s husband.

She lifted her chin, acknowledging this difficult encounter head-on. Ingrained within her, Frigga firmly believed Salazar had a right to know of her circumstance, scoundrel or no.

She stumbled when he shoved her from behind, no manners whatsoever in his drunken state. The robes he’d hastily pulled on opened, leaving his naked, dried, and stinking spend spread across hirsute thighs, his thick organ resting sated and sticky against his hairy flesh just above massive bollocks, even for a God, much less a man.

It still sent a thrill through her, even though she hated him with every fiber of her being.

“If you dare strike me again, I will send Odin down to -”

He interrupted rudely as she righted herself and whirled on him, raising her hands to deflect the magic already emanating from his wand.

“No such thing will you do, whore. Take your feminine wiles and used wares from this place. I’ve no use for them here.”

Grumbling about witches from other realms, he stashed the bottle and slipped off his robe, making to lay down on the floor to wrap himself around his latest conquest before having his way with her and kicking her out in the morning.

Frigga would not be deterred by his abrupt dismissal. “You will listen to what I have to say. This is of the utmost importance.”

“Say your piece and leave me.”

Facing away from her and idly stroking the unconscious whore’s breast, he stiffened when his former conquest announced why’d she come.

“I’m pregnant.”

“It is no concern of mine.”

“It is yours.”

Springing up, he was no less intimidating than he had been when grunting and laboring above her in her marriage bed on Asgard. Shame flooded her once more, but resolve steeled her spine. As the father, he had a right to know, even if he abandoned the babe. Norns knew why she persisted in the telling. Reminding herself of the child’s future welfare, she persisted once more, even as he interrupted her again with his tirade.

“Another man’s spawn will not be foisted upon my charity!” he screamed in her face. Performing a simple charm she knew he was familiar with, she touched her abdomen, then his chest, and made a complicated set of runes with her fingers in the air. Light blue Seidr swirled then lit up in a glow of trademark forest green. Within shimmered Salazar’s family crest, flowed back to her belly and lit up a bright blue.

Gobsmacked, he fell backward into a chair that nearly broke under his thickly muscled weight. “It cannot be.”

“’ Tis,” she forced out, teeth grit. “I know not how. All precautions were taken. This babe – your son – wishes to be born most adamantly, and I will not be rid of him.”

“You’ve just birthed the All-Father's squalling brat not a moon's cycle past! Odin will know!”

“He will never know. I’ve sworn my closest handmaiden and bribed the Watcher. I merely inform you of paternity as a courtesy.”

Tight-lipped now, Salazar slapped a hastily-charmed portkey into the sleeping whore’s hand and sent her off to who knew where. Uncaring, he grabbed hold of Frigga’s wrist and twisted as she brought her knee forward, just missing his crotch.

“Get. Off. Of. Me!” she hissed, landing a left cross as he tried to manhandle her right wrist behind her back. Frigga hadn’t been trained as a Shieldmaiden for nothing. He was on his back in no time at all, and she’d torn strips of skirt from her lower hem and bound his fingers together in groups of two, so he could not project wandless magic at her person.

Stuffing an extra bit in his spluttering mouth, she pressed a knee to his sternum, no longer player Ms. Nice Goddess. The mortal wizard wanted to play dirty? So be it.

“I know who you are. I know what you are. I cannot afford to let Odin find out my infidelity, or the Nine Realms will erupt into more chaos.”

Salazar’s ugly stare could have killed a thousand lesser people with its intensity, but she was immune. His eyes glowed ruby, and skin slowly turned to its original Jotunn blue.

“That’s what I thought. You are responsible for this war with the Aesir, aren’t you? Laufey had no quarrel with Earth until you set him against the non-magical mortals of this realm. You and your war. Fabricated, all of it. Perpetuating a lie so others do your dirty work. Well, behold the fruits of your greed. Odin has declared war on Jotunheim, and the entire kingdom of Asgard is up in arms over it.”

Suddenly losing his glare, he looked frightened, shaking his head to negate the facts she’d bared to him.

“Oh, yes.”

She pushed her face closer to his, gripping his chin tightly between one thumb and forefinger, bruising him beneath his thick, black beard.

“So you see. You do not need to acknowledge paternity of this child. You simply need to listen very carefully to what I have to say. If my plan does not go precisely to detail, I will prove to you personally how a Shieldmaiden tortures a mortal, for weeks at a time, until you die in horrible agony.”

Satisfied he was finally listening, she laid it all out for him, his frantic nodding barely a satisfying her. Than a secret wand oath securing the deal was pulled unwillingly from him, as well.

She left the stinking, sobbing man with blood pouring from his boxed ears, swollen eyes and broken fingers. That would teach him to fuck with a Goddess.

\--

It was with great care she hid the pregnancy from Odin, proclaiming the need for her sickbed.

A faked kidnapping by Salazar’s Jotunn brother, Laufey, had her birthing the babe, and a miraculous ‘escape’ from their frozen kingdom in a staged attack by Laufey’s own magically transformed men. Of course, no one knew who the mystery rescuers were, or where they went in the aftermath of the confusion.

“A life debt. An eye for an eye. You have spared my brother. I shall spare your son. My blood. It satisfies me to see my enemy raise Jotunn blood under his royal banner. Your deceit pleases me. Your husband shall have his war. If I prevail, you will be my woman,” Laufey warned.

All Frigga could do was pray to the Fates that would not come to pass.

The artfully arranged finding of ‘Laufey’s’ infant son in the Temple came to pass after the final great showdown between Odin and the Jotunn King’s surrender.

How convenient Frigga had lamented wishing Thor had a playmate to grow up with, tugging at the old fool’s heartstrings. Remembering her tears fondly, he brought the child to his armored breast and transformed him into the form of an Aesir child.

Bringing the babe into arms, the one-eyed, victorious All-Father declared victory over the Jotunns, took their source of power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and brought as a present to his wife, a small, black-haired ‘runt’ of Laufey’s. Abandoned, it was a miracle the infant boy hadn’t frozen to death in the unforgiving atmosphere.

Overjoyed, Frigga did not need to fake the tears in reuniting with her own son.

Salazar and Laufey were bound to silence.

Her babe was in her arms.

Odin had prevailed.

All was right in the realm of Asgard once more, peace, harmony, and family restored.

The tragedy of the future that came to pass is for another story.


End file.
